The Blue Mermaid
by Starship Gazer
Summary: Him sees Bubbles love for animals as an opertunity
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, wish I did, but you can't have everything ; )  
  
The Blue Mermaid  
Bubbles dived into the lake and came back up laughing. Her two sisters looked over at her annoyed. "Come on Bubbles, the professor wanted us home ten minutes ago," Buttercup complained. Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her sister, and put her head underwater watching the fish swim through her fingers. Blossom floated above the water, and pulled Bubbles' out by her feet. "Bubbles the professor will get mad at us if we don't go now! As leader, I suggest you get your head out of the water and we head home!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles pouted but floated away from the lake. "Finally!" Buttercup said throwing her hands up. If either of them had looked back at the lake, they would have noticed a red figure emerging from the lake, rubbing his claws together gleefully. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, wish I did, but you can't have everything ; )  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed, I just wanted to get the basics of the story, that's why it's short, in the future the chapters will be longer.  
  
The Blue Mermaid  
  
Bubbles looked out her window as the sun slowly went down, she could just barely make out the lake, which was calm and peaceful. She titled her head to the side and thought back to when she was in the water. She smiled as she remembered the feeling. Blossom stopped studying her conversational Chinese to look over at her sister who was still staring out the window.  
  
"Uh Bubbles? Why are you staring out the window? Why don't I teach you some Chinese, I bet you'll find it useful. Just think, another language you can learn" Blossom said excitingly. Bubbles shook her head, and continued to stare.  
  
"Well you should at least do something productive, why do you review some math problems with the professor, I noticed you've been having a bit of trouble with fractions this week" Blossom said picking up her book again, as Buttercup came into the room.  
  
"No thanks" Bubbles whispered.  
  
"Really Blossom, I would rather stare out the window, then review fractions." Said Buttercup, walking over to Bubbles.  
  
"Come on Bubbles, stop staring out the window, why don't you play with your stuffed animals, or color, you like coloring." Buttercup said. Bubbles sighed.  
  
"No" she said. Buttercup and Blossom turned to her.  
  
"No!?!" the both girls exclaimed, confused and alarmed.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, you rather stare out the window than color. Weren't you the one who started crying her eyes out, just because I smashed your chalk?" Buttercup said angrily.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about the lake" Bubbles said in a dazed voice. The two other Powerpuff girls looked at each other, then back at Bubbles.  
  
"Bubbles, you've been to that lake lot's of times before, why is this time different?" Blossom said confused. Bubbles shrugged, and continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Look if you stop staring out the window, we'll got to the lake tomorrow, okay." Buttercup said. After a moment, Bubbles turned around, and started coloring. Buttercup smiled with satisfaction, and went downstairs to play video games. Blossom watched her leave and glanced at Bubbles who was drawing pictures of fish. Puzzled by Bubbles sudden interest in the lake, Blossom stopped studying and went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes Bubbles stare at the lake, draw pictures of fishes and dream about an underwater world. Eat, drink and taste that feeling you had in the water this afternoon, don't think about anything else." Said an echoing high- pitched voice, watching the scene from his television at home. Him's menacing eyes lingered on Blossom.  
  
"You always have to be annoyingly observant don't you." Him growled, then smiled wickedly.  
  
"No matter, though, even you won't be able to stop me this time."  
  
* * * "Now who knows the correct answer? Bubbles?" Miss Keane asked her class. Bubbles, had had a dazed look on her face all through class, she wasn't paying attention at all.  
  
"Bubbles?" Miss Keane asked again. Bubbles blinked a couple times.  
  
"What?" said Bubbles. Blossom glanced at her slightly. "Do you know the answer?" repeated Miss Keane.  
  
"Of course I know the answer, it's uh very simple, because um I studied very hard last night, and that's why the answer is....er what was the question?" Bubbles rambled. Miss Keane looked at her sternly.  
  
"Bubbles, pay attention. Anyone else?" Miss Keane asked. Blossom shifted in her seat.  
  
"Bubbles what is up with you lately?" Blossom whispered. Bubbles had her dazed expression on her face again. Blossom sighed, there was no point in bothering. After school ended, as the girls promised Bubbles, they went to the lake. Bubbles jumped in immediately jumped in.  
  
"Be careful Bubbles, you don't have your floaties on, and you can't swim that well without...them...on..." Blossom trailed off as she saw Bubbles playing in the water with no trouble. Buttercup sat grumpily on the grass, shooing away the mosquitoes.  
  
"Great we're all here, can we leave now?" Buttercup complained. Bubbles poked her head above the water looking as if Mojo Jojo had just crushed all the daises in the world.  
  
"Are you nuts!?! We just got here, and I never want to leave, never ever." Bubble giggled, and dove underwater again. Blossom floated above the lake and pulled Bubbles out of the water the same way she did yesterday.  
  
"Bubbles, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately, all you seem to think about is the water. Maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed away from it." Blossom reasoned, as Bubbles struggles against her grasp.  
  
"No! You don't understand! I want to live here. I can't explain it, but there is nothing you can do to change my mind, and I'm no leaving here" Bubbles said plunging into the water. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Grab her." Said Blossom. The two Powerpuff girls each took hold of Bubbles' hands and flew her home.  
  
"Maybe the Professor can figure out what's wrong with her." Blossom said as Bubbles struggled.  
  
"He had better." Grumbled Buttercup  
That's it for now! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student going to a very expensive art college.  
  
Thanks again everyone, here's the 3rd chapter  
  
The Blue Mermaid  
  
"LET...ME...OUT...OF..HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs . She was locked in the professor's practice room, and was not at all happy. The professor paced outside of it.  
  
"Girls do you really think locking her in there was necessary? All she wants is to go to the lake, we can all go this weekend." Said the Professor.  
  
"You don't understand Professor, the way she was today, it wasn't how she normally acted, all she thought about was going back there, and I don't even understand why, I think it has something to do with the water, since Bubbles was the only one actually swimming in it, but we have all been there before, so why would it be different now? It just doesn't make sense." Said Blossom, looking at Bubbles who was trying to break down the door. Buttercup floated above Blossom.  
  
"Bubbles stop that!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles immediately stopped, and looked at her family, very sweetly.  
  
"Come on just let me out, pretty please with sugar lumps on top." Bubbles said in her sweetest, and cutest voice.  
  
"Oh for crying out load, Bubbles do you actually think we're going to fall for that?" said Buttercup angrily. Bubbles' face turned red, and started kicking the door again.  
  
"You see what we mean Professor? She's not herself." Explained Blossom.  
  
"True, but I'm not going to leave her in there all night, she's going to be there for an hour at least, that way she can calm down, then she will go straight to sleep." Reasoned the Professor.  
  
"I guess that seems fair." Said Blossom , as the two girls went upstairs. Bubbles looked longingly after them. She sat down on the floor and grumbled.  
  
"Why do I want to got to that lake so bad, it doesn't really make sense, but being in the water, just felt so great....what is wrong with me, it's just water...oh but I was with those wonderful fishes, they were so cute and adorable, but if I want to see fishes I could but them at the pet store...but the fishes in the lake are wild, they need someone to take care of them..but I'm a Powerpuff girl, I need to fight crime...but it was such a great feeling....being in the lake..." Bubbles mused until the Professor came.  
  
"Bubbles? It's time to go to bed, if you want, we can all go to the lake this weekend. How does that sound?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Oh, wow that sounds terrific, Professor, thank you." Said Bubbles trying to sound like her normal self. The Professor hugged her and sent her to upstairs to bed, but Bubbles didn't fall asleep. She kept glancing out the window though she couldn't see the lake from were she was sleeping. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, as quietly as she could she got of bed, opened the window and went to the lake.  
  
"Who needs Saturday night live when you can watch the Powerpuffs girls?" said HIM out loud, laughing hysterically, in front of his TV.  
  
"Finally!" said Bubbles as she stopped at the lake. She looked up at the sky, which was dark and full of stars. She looked back at the lake.  
  
"Just a couple hours of swimming, that's it, just a few hours." Said Bubbles jumping in. She swam for five hours, playing with the fish, and splashing around. It was dawn before she crept back in bed, exhausted, but happy.  
  
"BUBBLES! WAKE UP, QUICK, WAKE UP." Screamed a frantic Blossom shaking her sister as hard as she could.  
  
"What? What is it" Bubbles sleepily answered, waking up. Blossom held up a mirror to Bubbles face which was now completely blue. Bubbles screamed.  
  
"That's not all, look at you hands and legs, they're blue too, and all..scaley like." Said Blossom worringly.  
  
"How could have this happened" asked Buttercup, whose was awakened by Bubbles scream. Bubbles didn't say anything but her eyes immediately filled with tears.  
  
"Could she be allergic to something?" asked Buttercup. Bubbles shook her head.  
  
"This is my fault, I went to the lake last night, I didn't know something like this would happen, I....couldn't help myself..I...just.." Bubbles gasped out as her head spin, grabing each side of her neck, which slowly and painfully, gills started to form.  
  
"Buttercup , put her in the tub and get the water running quick! I'll get the professor." Ordered Blossom running out of the room. Buttercup did as she was told.  
  
"You've really done it now Bubble-head."said Buttercup looking at her sister. Bubbles looked at her sadly as tears began to fill her eyes again.  
  
Well I think I'll just leave it there for now, it may be a while before I update again. Later all! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own this story!  
  
Well I wasn't going to update, because I thought I would have been over loaded with work since I have three weeks left, but surprisingly I have the afternoon off, so since I got nice reviews, so I'm updating. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Blue Mermaid  
  
"How is she?" Blossom asked as the Professor set up a huge tank.  
  
"She's still crying, the tub isn't big enough, she can barely breath in there. Blossom can you fill this with ice then melt it?" the Professor said  
  
"Sure" said Blossom, and she did. As Buttercup quickly brought Bubbles into the tank, Blossom looked at Bubbles. She was still completely blue and scaly, and her blonde hair had started to turn a tint of sea-foam green. Blossom shifted from one foot to another, she wanted to ask a question but didn't know how everyone would react, but it was important to know. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Um professor, how are we going to save the day? Bubbles can't breath above water, we need her." Blossom said slowly.  
  
"I'm going to work on that right now Blossom, why don't you and Buttercup try to cheer her up?" the Professor said going to his lab. Blossom and Buttercup looked at Bubbles who was at the bottom of the tank looking sad. Buttercup taped the tank to get her attention. Bubbles went to the surface of the tank where only her head was visible.  
  
"What?" she said in a small voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it Bubbles, the professor is working on it...and well.okay so your all blue, and scaly but um I sure the professor can fix that, hey make-up was invented for a reason after all, and your hair is starting to turn green but.." Said Buttercup, but was interrupted by Bubbles  
  
"IT IS!?!" cried Bubbles, looking at it. When she saw it she started to cry again, and went to the bottom of the tank.  
  
"We can dye it though!" said Buttercup. Blossom shook her head.  
  
"Great job, cheering her up, Buttercup!" yelled Blossom.  
  
"Hey at least I'm trying, your just standing there! Doing NOTHING!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I'm not making her feel WORSE!" yelled Blossom. The girls glared at each other and would have continued the fight, but the hot line rang. Both girls looked at it.  
  
"Uh oh" they said at the same time. Blossom rushed to it.  
  
"Yes Mayor? Mayor, you don't use the hot line for this. No, I don't know why hot dogs come in packages of ten when the buns come in packages on eight. Mayor the hotline is for emergencies and we have one at home that we are dealing with right now. No, no it's nothing really seriously, we're..uh fixing the plumbing in fact we're just about finished, yes, all right I'll be right there to open your pickle jar, but this is the last time." answered Blossom with aggravation.  
  
"I'll be right back, this time can you try to make Bubbles happy, instead of the opposite?" said Blossom taking off.  
  
"This time can you try to make Bubbles happy, instead of the opposite?" mimicked Buttercup. She sighed and walked over to the tank and tapped it again.  
  
"Hey Bubbles, you want a play a game?" asked Buttercup. Bubbles swam up.  
  
"Not much I can do though." answered Bubbles, sadly.  
  
"Oh come off it Bubbles, everything is going to work out, soon you'll be back on your feet, coloring and playing with Octi, and all that nice junk.uh.stuff you like to do" Buttercup reasoned.  
  
"But what if Animal Control comes and takes me away to some museum, or I get sold to science! I don't want to be a freak!" said Bubbles.  
  
"Uh Bubbles, I hate to burst your...heh....uh...um well bubble, but we are already freaks, and they haven't sold us to science, or called Animal Control, so you have nothing to worry about, got it?" said an irritated Buttercup whose patience was running thin at a fast rate. Bubbles nodded, and swam around a bit.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"YES ALRIGHT! YES! Your not going to be some floating head in a jar, or under a microscope or in a test tube, okay!" Yelled Buttercup.  
  
"I was just asking." Said Bubbles diving under again  
  
"Girls? Girls! I think I found a solution...where's Blossom?" asked the professor.  
  
"Right here, Professor, what's up?" asked Blossom as she ran in.  
  
"Well, since Bubbles now has gills, she needs water to pass through them for her to breath, so I cleverly invented a sort of neck brace containing water molecules that she can wear around the neck, while she fights crime or goes to school, or colors." Announced the Professor proudly. Stunned silence followed.  
  
"But she'll still be blue and scaly." Buttercup said bluntly, Blossom elbowed her. Buttercup shrugged.  
  
"One problem at a time Buttercup. Bubbles, here try this on" the Professor said slipping the "neck brace" around her neck. Bubbles floated out of the tank smiley broadly.  
  
"It works! Now I can fight crime and breath on air again. Thank you Professor!" announced Bubbles  
"Rotten little, wait till I get my claws on them, the lot of them, always interfering with my plans!" yelled HIM watching the TV as Bubbles was happily bouncing around on the screen.  
  
"Well, just wait, all it takes is time, you like animals so much, turning into one isn't as great is it little Bubbles?" HIM mused.  
"I'm glad the Professor invented this, it comes in handy." Said Bubbles happily coloring a purple flower. The two girls looked at her.  
  
"Do those gills you have hurt?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Not really, they take a bit of getting used to, but I don't want to grow fond of them, because they're going to go away, as soon as the Professor figures out how to get rid of them." Said Bubbles picking up a green crayon. Blossom cleared her throat.  
  
"Bubbles, not to bring you down or anything, but that might be unfixable, we have to find out how you got them, why, what caused it. I'm just warning you" Blossom said carefully.  
  
"Yeah, you could even be part fish forever." laughed Buttercup, as Bubbles eyes started to fill with tears. Blossom elbowed her sister again, and put an arm around Bubbles.  
  
"Don't worry Bubbles, we'll be able to fix this, everything will turn out fine." Said Blossom. Bubbles did a half smiled and turned back to coloring, she was to busy coloring to notice her legs merging into a mermaid's tail.  
Well, I think that's a pretty good place to stop, don't know when I'll update next but, I'll see what I can do! 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own this story!  
  
Don't know why but inspiration just hits me. Like it did in the middle of art history today, weird what those Chinese paintings do to you, well here it is. I love it when you guys review!  
  
The Blue Mermaid 5  
  
Bubbles tried to move her feet, but with dismay, realized that her feet were replaced by a mermaid's tail. In alarm, she shrieked, taking off her neck brace she dived into the water tank. Alarmed by their sister's sudden outburst, the two Powerpuff girls followed quickly after her.  
  
"Bubbles what's wrong?" asked Blossom, but she didn't really have to ask, when Bubbles started to swim they could all see her new mermaid tail. Buttercup tried to cover up her laughing, but it didn't work.  
  
"How's it going in there, Ariel?" sniggered Buttercup. Bubbles burst in to tears and swam to the bottom.  
  
"Buttercup! Apologize to her now!" ordered Blossom  
  
"You can't always tell me what to do!" said Buttercup  
  
"The professor went to the store, that means I'm in charge at the moment!" said Blossom  
  
"Says who?!?" yelled Buttercup walking away  
  
"Don't worry about it Bubbles, come on out, just forget what Buttercup said, okay?" reasoned Blossom. After a lot of pleading, Bubbles got out and put her neck brace back on, and went to her room to color. Bubbles sadly look at her new mermaid tail. She grabbed seven glasses of water and put them next to her so she could keep pouring water over her mermaid tail so it wouldn't get dry.  
  
"Bubbles! Your getting the carpet soaked can't you just flout around in the tank or sit in the tub? That way the floor is still dry!" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles glared at her, then smiling she floated up and poured a glass of water over Buttercup's head.  
  
"There. Now it's your fault the carpet is wet because your dripping on it, maybe next time something bad is happening, you'll be a little nicer about it and help out, instead of laughing at someone or getting mad at what's happening!" Yelled Bubbles, floating away.  
  
"Like you're helping the situation! All you do is cry about it!" yelled Buttercup. Bubbles swirled around.  
  
"You would cry too, if this was happening to you!" Bubbles yelled back.  
  
"I wouldn't be stupid enough, to turn myself into some dumb marine creature!" yelled Buttercup. Bubbles gasped.  
  
"Marine creatures are NOT stupid. You take that back right now!" yelled Bubbles  
  
"No! This is your fault! If you didn't like animals so much, you wouldn't have gotten in the lake, keep going to it, and turn yourself into an algae eating, scaly skinned weirdo!" yelled Buttercup, but as soon as the words left her lips, she regretted it. Bubbles just floated there in front of her, stunned and silent, for at least a minute, then her eyes started to fill with tears. "Bubbles. I....that is...I didn't mean...." Started Buttercup in a small voice. Bubbles shook her head, she silently took of her neck brace and flew out the window towards the lake.  
  
"Bubbles, no! You need to wear....this." Buttercup called out to Bubbles, who was already out of sight.  
  
"Oh this is not good, not good....um...Blossom!" yelled Buttercup. Blossom flew into the room, I heard you two yelling, I want both of you to stop fighting.....Bubbles?" said Blossom looking around.  
  
"Um Bubbles kind of left, without her neck brace." Said Buttercup, looking at her feet.  
  
"She WHAT! BUTTERCUP WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Blossom yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean to say anything wrong, it just kind of came out wrong, besides she was getting the floor wet." Explained Buttercup  
  
"That's no excuse! Oh you know what that's not important now, we have to find Bubbles, I don't know how long she can last without water passing through those gills!" Exclaimed Blossom  
  
"Must....find..wa...wa...water." gasped out Bubbles, she was on the verge of passing out, her vision blurred horribly, she was exhausted. Finally she couldn't take anymore and fainted landing on the sidewalk. People crowded around her.  
  
"Is it an alien?" a small kid asked, trying to touch her.  
  
"It's a mermaid! The 8th wonder of the world, and in Townsville of all places! Quick does anyone have a camera, or a cage?" cried out a man  
  
"Why would she be sleeping on the street though? I think she's passed out." said an elderly woman.  
  
"Who cares, someone quick pick her up, she's still alive!" the same man from earlier cried  
  
HIM was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh please, it couldn't be more perfect! Losing is soo over-rated and impractical, I can see why people love winning so much, and finally I win! This calls for a party. Wonder what Mojo Jojo is doing today? I owe him a call." Said HIM picking up the phone.  
  
"Bubbles! Buttercup did you see where she went?" asked Blossom searching frantically holding the neck brace in her hand. Buttercup flew next to her.  
  
"I just checked the lake, I don't think she was in it, but I didn't want to touch the water just in case that's what caused Bubbles' transformation." Said Buttercup.  
  
"Uh-oh I think I just found her." Said Blossom pointing at a large crowd. The two Powerpuffs flew down quickly.  
  
"Get away from her!" yelled Buttercup as she knelt beside her.  
  
"Her breathing is low, we need to get her into water as soon as we can! Blossom, put the neck brace on, hurry!" Ordered Buttercup  
  
"Hey I found her! She's mine!" yelled the man, grabbing her from the girls.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Growled Buttercup, she jumped on the man, as Blossom put the neck brace on Bubbles, who was still out cold.  
  
"Come on let's get her home!" said Buttercup, carrying the unconscious Bubbles in her arms. The two Powerpuffs girls took off toward the house.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO AND MORE NO...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" yelled HIM as he threw potato chips at his TV screen.  
  
"Come on, Bubbles, breath, that's it." Coaxed Blossom as she dipped Bubbles in her tank, letting water through her gills. Slowly she was coming out of her state of unconsciousness. Her gills moved slowly, and color was coming back to her cheeks. Buttercup sat staring at Bubbles, sadly.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine, come on Bubbles a little more, oh by the way I don't think the professor should now about this, he'd freak." Said Blossom splashing more water on bubbles' face.  
  
"Agreeable, need any help?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah you could get a wash cloth for her face, Bubbles come on, wake up, you know I've been reading up on mermaids, Bubbles' transformations seem to be resembling the coastal mermaids near Europe, some mermaids can breath for a longer period than others for some reason, but they still needs the water to survive, hey I think she starting to come around, hurry get the washcloth!" said Blossom frantically. Buttercup ran to get the washcloth helping as much as she could. She couldn't believe this had happened, she didn't mean to lose her temper earlier, it just came out, perhaps she was just jealous that Bubbles was getting so much attention at the moment It was stupid to think that way, but she couldn't help feeling extremely guilty. If she hadn't insulted Bubbles, she would have gone off without her neck brace. Bubbles had collapsed because of her. She looked over at Bubbles who had started to stir. She fluttered her eyes open, and she looked around.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bubbles  
  
"Oh I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried!" exclaimed Buttercup hugging her, Bubbles looked taken back.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream.I was eating algae and HIM was there laughing.at me, and throwing potato chips at me" Said Bubbles in a dazed voice.  
  
"I think you hit your head when you fell, well just rest and relax, swim a bit, you've been through a lot, and please don't tell the professor." Said Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah, just relax Bubbles," said Blossom  
  
"Yes, relax now Bubbles, because you haven't seen anything yet!" growled HIM.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggghhhhhhhhhh. Well that was a long chapter, staying up till 3 in the morning because I'm so pumped, Art History test nextThursday, must study! Later! 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own this story, I get no money off of it, if I did, I would be working at the studio of Cartoon Network, and not paying big bucks to got to an art school as an animator, because I would already be one.  
  
Well, at least I passed that test, though I knew all the material, and should have gotten an A, but anyway I'm not going to rant, but I'm am going to give you guys another chapter, though it seems like only two consistent people are reviewing, so Hairy Gregory, and Tortured Artist.thank you very, very much, if it weren't for you two, I might not keep posting new chapters, so here it is chapter 6, my longest chapter ever!  
  
The Blue Mermaid 6  
  
"I kill them all! One way or another." Yelled HIM in annoyance. He grumbled under his breath, and sat down in his pink sofa in a huge huff. His eyes lingered on Bubbles as she splashed around in her tank. HIM's blood boiled as he through popcorn at it. Then slowly smiled.  
  
"Oh I know just what to do!" HIM laughed wickedly.  
  
Bubbles popped her head out of the tank.  
  
"Did you hear something just now?" She asked her sisters who were near her on the floor reading comics. They both looked up, and shook there heads turning back to the comics. A loud knocking came from the door. All three looked toward it. Blossom peered out of the keyhole and gasped. She rushed back.  
  
"We need to hide Bubbles, fast!" she cried.  
  
"What why?" asked Buttercup and Bubbles looking very confused.  
  
"Remember all those people that were around Bubbles when she fainted?" asked Blossom. Bubbles looked at Blossom and Buttercup.  
  
"There were people around me? People from Townsville know I'm a mermaid?" asked Bubbles frightened. More knocking came from the door.  
  
"Apparently so, come on." said Buttercup putting the neck brace on Bubbles and leading her into their bedroom. Buttercup went to the sink and got concealer and foundation and put it on Bubbles' face.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" Shrieked Bubbles.  
  
"Calm down do you want them to take you away, your going to pretend to be sick, but you to look halfway normal." Said Buttercup applying more on her face.  
  
"I don't know if that'll work, Buttercup." said Blossom  
  
"Hey I'm helping ok, get some blankets and gloves, and um a scarf to hide the neck brace, hurry." Ordered Buttercup. Blossom sighed and did what she was told.  
  
"Okay you don't look like Mystique anymore" Said Buttercup, satisfied with her work. Blossom came in and covered her up.  
  
"Just stay under those until they leave ok. Said Blossom.  
  
"Wait what about my hair!" cried Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other.  
  
"Um I'll get a snow cap" said Buttercup.  
  
"Are you insane? She supposed to be sick not getting reading for snowboarding! I'll get a towel" said Blossom in her superior mode. She was tired of Buttercup giving orders.  
  
"A towel? What she just got out off the shower, yeah that's convincing." Said Buttercup.  
  
"Her hair is wet anyway!" yelled Blossom  
  
"She'll look really stupid with a towel around her hair!" shot back Buttercup  
  
"Oh and a snowcap isn't stupid at all?" asked Blossom. Bubbles covered her ears.  
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled. Both girls stopped fighting and looked at her.  
  
"I'll wear the towel now someone better open that door before they come barging in here!" Bubbles reasoned. Blossom smirked at Buttercup, then rushed to answer the door.  
  
"Wow, hello people of Townsville." said Blossom greeting the large group.  
  
"Out of my way where's the mermaid?" said a man. Blossom held him back.  
  
"We returned that mermaid back to the ocean where she belongs, sorry, but there's no mermaid here." Said Blossom trying to close the door.  
  
"Your not fooling anyone." The man growled and barged in. Blossom rushed in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid you all can't come in, Bubbles has a high fever, and a cold so she shouldn't be bothered with this racket." Said Blossom the man looked at her, while the group searched around the house.  
  
"A fever and a cold?" he said, then looked around her at the empty tank.  
  
"Pretty big tank you have there, how come there are no fish in there?" He asked her slowly.  
  
"We haven't bought any fish yet." Blossom said quickly. The man peered at her closely.  
  
"Is that so?" he said. Blossom nodded.  
  
"Now everyone I must ask you all to leave, please" she said quickly pushing them out the door. The man stayed behind.  
  
"Where is Bubbles?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't see her, she's pretty contagious." Blossom said as went up the stairs.  
  
"I just want to see how she's doing" he said opening the door. Buttercup and Bubbles looked up as the man came in. Buttercup glared at Blossom, Bubbles snuggled deep in the covers.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Bubbles is very sick, she has the flu, and shouldn't see anyone." Said Buttercup. Blossom put her face in her hands.  
  
"That's quite a disease you have their Bubbles, the flu, a cold and a high fever." smirked the man as he came closer. Bubbles glanced at her sisters and went under the covers.  
  
"She can't bothered, sir, you really should leave." Said Buttercup.  
  
"I would if you weren't hiding a mermaid under those covers!" said the man pulling the covers off the bed, showing Bubbles' blue scaly skin, and mermaid tail. Bubbles shrieked and tried to fly, but the man caught her around the waist, he pulled a tranquilizer gun to her shoulder.  
  
"Both of you stay back." He warned, as Bubbles whimpered her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You don't understand, she's our sister! She just magically turned into a mermaid!" exclaimed Blossom. The man looked at her oddly.  
  
"Well she a mermaid now, and now is what matters!" he said taking off her scarf and peering at the neck brace. Bubbles try to free her self from his grasp but he still held her tightly with the tranquilizer gun pointing at her.  
  
"No don't touch that!" yelled Buttercup. The man ignored her, and took off the neck brace. Bubbles eyes filled with terror, and looked at sisters for help. Blossom and Buttercup got ready to charge but the man taunted them with the tranquilizer gun. Bubbles started gasping and jerking wildly.  
  
"I need water!" she cried out. Both girls looked at each other and charged at the man anyway who was caught by surprise, and dropped her and the tranquilizer gun in the process of being knocked over. Blossom quickly put the brace back on, as Buttercup threw a few punches at the man.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to my sister again, got it! She could have almost died, she's not some animal you look at in a zoo, and she's not going to be sold to science or experimented on either, now leave and don't tell anyone or you'll be sent to jail! Now LEAVE" yelled Buttercup, and flew him out the door and slammed it shut. She smiled and flew back upstairs to see if Bubbles was all right Bubbles was on all fours on the floor, gasping deeply.  
  
"Don't worry I took care of that creep for good." said Buttercup proudly and beaming hopping for approval, but again the focus was on Bubbles.  
  
"That's great Buttercup, I think Bubbles is going to be okay." said Blossom. Buttercup sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Yeah that's good to know." She said smiling at Bubbles.  
  
"But did you se how I whopped that guy, pow, bam, one hit after another." Boasted Buttercup, doing effects with her arms. Blossom simply nodded.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Murmured Bubbles looking down sadly.  
  
"What wrong Bubbles?" asked Blossom. Bubbles played with her green hair.  
  
"I'm not going to get better am I? I can't even save myself, how am I suppose to save Townsville!" Bubbles said crying her eyes out. Buttercup's anger started to arise. She slowly counted to ten in her mind.  
  
"Come on Buttercup, you want to show some anger, Bubbles did a great job when I gave her the chalk, until she expressed it in a 'positive way,' but you can't resist can you?" Him said to his TV.  
  
Bubbles stopped crying for a bit.  
  
"Tell me you heard that right." said Bubbles wiping her eyes.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Blossom who looked at Buttercup who shrugged.  
  
"That voice, it sound so familiar, yet I can't remember, but I've heard it before why can't I remember." Said Bubbles thinking. Blossom rushed to her desk and pulled out a print out of her research on mermaids. Skimming through it, her eyes widened.  
  
"Um Bubbles are you in the mood for a bit of bad news?" she asked  
  
"Not really." Said Bubbles in a timed voice. Buttercup glared at both her sisters.  
  
"Just tell us!" she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, um mermaids seem to have good hearing" started Blossom.  
  
"That's your bad news?" exclaimed Buttercup aggravated. Blossom glared at Buttercup, who folded her arm sin a huff.  
  
"I wasn't done! Unfortunately, mermaids aren't exactly too bright, they have short-term memory." Finished Blossom.  
  
"So Bubbles is dumber than she was before?" shouted Buttercup. A tense silence followed. Bubbles eyes started to fill with tears again. Blossom quickly went to Bubbles so she would fly away. Buttercup looked down.  
  
"Ohh nice touch." said HIM gleefully.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but well you know what I mean." Said Buttercup Bubbles started to cry.  
  
"Buttercup, I know Bubbles isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but that's no reason to say something like that!" said Blossom.  
  
"She thought you were the real Mojo Jojo, when we were pretending to play Powerpuffs when it was raining!" yelled Blossom.  
  
"So? It's not her fault she has um a healthy imagination." Said Blossom  
  
"Healthy! She can't even figure out a ransom note, and she wanted a cute girl bunny to beat up an imaginary fiend! Oh, and lets not forget she let all the animals in the zoo loose!" yelled Buttercup. Bubbles cried harder.  
  
"Now look what you've done! So she's not the smartest, well neither are you, miss I don't need to take a bath" yelled Blossom.  
  
"Look who talking! Miss I got a ten on my SAT's! Bubbles only got a high score out of dumb luck!" yelled Buttercup. As the fight continued, Bubbles morale and self-confidence shrank. She wiped her face and went to the lake.  
  
"Well that worked almost too perfectly. Time for phase two." Said HIM wickedly.  
  
"You're the one who hit her with darts!" yelled Buttercup.  
  
"GIRLS!" came a harsh voice from downstairs, the Professor had finally come home. Buttercup and Blossom rushed downstairs .  
  
"Yes Professor?" they said glumly.  
  
"I could hear you two a block away, and then I see a very interesting newspaper article about how the Powerpuff girls are keeping a mermaid. Do either one of you want to explain this to me?" asked the Professor sternly. Both girls looked at each other.  
  
"Just a small little mix-up, but we cleared it up." Said Blossom professionally. The Professor raised an eyebrow.  
  
"As long as you fixed it, I don't want anyone coming in here and taking Bubbles away, got it, I'm still trying to help her change back, now let's all eat dinner." Said the Professor going to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get Bubbles, you'll just make her cry more." Said blossom going upstairs.  
  
"What difference would it make, she's always crying." Mumbled Buttercup. Blossom rushed downstairs.  
  
"We have a problem" whispered Blossom.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Bubbles kind of left again, but I think she's got her neck brace on because she didn't leave it in the room." Blossom said quickly. Buttercup's eyes widened.  
  
"I did it again!" she said.  
  
" We have to find before someone else does.' Said Blossom  
  
"Or before the Professor finds out!" said Buttercup, as they took off again to find their sister.  
  
Well good going you two, HIM's evil plan is about to unfurl, and you two led her away and right into his trap. Stay toon everyone, and PLEASE review! 'Till then. Adios! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, but I do own this story, I get no money off of it, but either way don't sue, I'm going to an expensive art school, my middle sister might go to a technical school, and my youngest sister will go to a medical school, once one finishes, the other starts, so please don't sue.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed: Tortures Artist, and Hairy Gregory, the usual, thank you very much, Black Raven, I'm glad you reviewed again, and Samuel, glad you reviewed, everyone else if you read this story. Yay, if you can review, more yay, In other news on with the next chapter!  
  
The Blue Mermaid chapter 7  
  
Bubbles flew through the chilly air until she landed next to the lake. At duck the lake seemed to mirror the sky making it more beautiful than ever. She knew the Professor would worry about her, so she would return before night fell, but she wanted to stay at the lake for at least an hour, a place where she wouldn't be made fun of, where she didn't have to hear fighting, where she didn't have to worry about being caught, unfortunately this was the only place she could think of.  
  
"Hi there little fishes, is it fun living there?" Bubbles sadly asked the fish that were near her.  
  
"Oh, I think they enjoy it more than you do Bubbles." Said a high-pitched echoing voice. Bubbles quickly turned around.  
  
"HIM!" she gasped. HIM bowed deeply.  
  
"Glad to be known" he said.  
  
"You go back where you came from, I don't want to talk to you." Bubbles said glaring.  
  
"Oh are you having a bad day? Too bad, well I guess you don't want to turn back into a Powerpuff girl." Said HIM tauntingly. Bubbles whirled around.  
  
"You did this!" Bubbles screamed.  
  
"Little Bubbles, when will you learn? Every time I'm involved, I only provide things to happen, you are the one that really makes it happen. Remember? You didn't have to listen to Octi, but you did, therefore making your sisters fight even more, I provided the chalk when you were the one that drew the monsters, and now all I did was make sure that the molecules in the lake matches the chemical X and sugar in your body to create a little mermaid. It was your love for marine animals that made this possible." Said HIM proudly.  
  
"I don't suppose if I ask really nicely you'll change me back, right?" asked Bubbles. HIM laughed.  
  
"What do you think I am, part of the Amoeba boys? No, no sweet little Bubbles I actually have no intention of changing you back." Said HIM  
  
" WHAT!" screeched Bubbles, in two seconds she through several punches at the red and pink demon. Who dodged and quickly removed her neck brace and breaking it with his claws.  
  
"Have fun living in the lake" he said and disappeared with a puff of smoke. Bubbles quickly dived into the lake with a terrified expression.  
  
"I can't believe I have to stay here forever." She said feeling too defeated the water level was going down.  
  
The two other Powerpuffs kept searching for their lost sister, but to no avail.  
  
"Maybe we should split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Suggested Blossom.  
  
"Well I'm going to follow my first instinct, which is go to the lake, I have a feeling she's there." Argued Buttercup, flying faster.  
  
"And what makes you so sure she's there? She wasn't there last time!" said Blossom.  
  
"Well I didn't have a feeling that she was there last time! Besides this is her fault, she should have known not to go off on her own again," said Buttercup.  
  
"Buttercup, you've been meaner to her than usual lately, why? I mean she's going through a tough time." Said Blossom  
  
"Yes and have you noticed how's she's getting all the attention? I mean I don't want to be a mermaid or anything, but I did beat up that guy who tried to kidnap her, I mean what do I have to do to get noticed around here!" yelled Buttercup in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry Buttercup, why didn't you say anything?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Because, 'Bubbles is going through a tough time.'" Repeated Buttercup.  
  
"So you think you'll get attention by being mean to Bubbles?" inquired Blossom.  
  
"No, look I know I've been acting stupid about this, but I don't mean too, it just happens." Said Buttercup  
  
"Well, maybe when we get home we can all play video games, would that make you feel better?" asked Blossom  
  
"Yeah, but only cause I'll kick both you butts!" challenged Buttercup  
  
"Your on, now let's follow you intuition and go to the lake." Said Blossom.  
  
The lake's water was now only a foot and a half deep. Bubbles having great difficulty breathing had to lie straight across just to let water pass through her gills.  
  
"Bubbles?" yelled Buttercup  
  
"Where are you Bubbles?" yelled Blossom.  
  
Bubble stuck her head out of the water.  
  
"Blossom? Buttercup? I'm at the lake hurry!" Bubbles screamed, and put her head back under the water. "Did you just hear Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. Blossom nodded.  
  
"You were right, she screamed about the lake, come on, let's go" Blossom said, and the two rushed forward. The water in the lake had been completely drained, all the fishes, along with Bubbles seemed to be gasping and jerking wildly.  
  
"Buttercup! Blossom! Hurry!" screamed Bubbles her vision kept focusing in and out. She stared up at the sky trying to keep her mind on something else besides the pain she started feeling in her chest. The sun was setting showing beautiful colors across the sky, only a few clouds could be seen, but none of them were rain clouds.  
  
"Blossom. Buttercup" she whispered, before passing out.  
  
"There's the lake. I think." Said Buttercup looking at the drained lake. Blossom picked up Bubbles and noticed the broken neck brace on the ground.  
  
"You don't think she tried to kill herself do you?" asked Blossom.  
  
"No, she wouldn't break the neck brace, but how did the lake just drain itself? It was filled this morning." Said Buttercup  
  
"I don't think Bubbles can make it back to the house, and she wouldn't want these fish to die." Said Blossom. She used her ice breath and then her laser eyes to make the lake fill with water. She and Buttercup quickly splashed water onto their unconscious sisters face until she stirred. Her half-closed eyes stared at their faces.  
  
"You came in time." Bubbles said softly.  
  
"We heard you" said Buttercup. Bubbles smiled and hugged both her sisters.  
  
"How did your neck brace break?" Blossom asked. Bubbles gave her sister a confused look.  
  
"Hang on, I'm trying to remember, it was um, red, yes red, and pink, reminded me of a lobster." Bubbles muttered  
  
"HIM!" both girls yelled  
  
"Yes! HIM, he's behind this he turned me into a mermaid and....he has no intention of turning me back." Bubbles looked down.  
  
"We'll deal with HIM later, right now we have to get you home. If we fly fast enough we can get you there before you pass out again." Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded and joining hands they flew home.  
  
"Quick, I need to get into water." Bubbles gasped out, as her two sisters placed her in the tank.  
  
"How are we going to explain all of this to the professor?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"We have to tell him the truth. There's no other way around it." Blossom said.  
  
"That's good to know." Said the Professor standing in the doorway. All the girls gulped and hanged their heads.  
  
"I want to hear all about it" said the Professor, and the three girls started to explain the days events.  
  
Meanwhile Him was watching them on his television set boiling mad.  
  
"You won't get away that easy you three, I'll think of something, just give me some time, and I'll think of something."  
  
Well, what do you guys think HIM is going to do? Read and Review, I may have a day or two off before finals roll around at the end of May, so I'll try and update then. Till then, later! 


	8. author's note

Hey everyone, right now, I 'm suffering from writer's block, so it may be a while before I post, but there are no quarantines, I might post again tomorrow, sorry, if you have any ideas review or e-mail me 


End file.
